plus qu'un souvenir
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: [OS en réponse au 13e défi du poney fringuant]: alors que les années ont passé et que le monde à changé, il ne reste plus qu,un souvenirde ce qui était jadis la terre du milieu


Il est étrange de concevoir que les souvenirs ont tendance à s'effacer de nos esprits trop rapidement. Comment peut-on croire que le monde qui nous entoure ait changé à ce point en si peu de temps, que tous ceux que nous avons connu et aimé sont disparut, que nul ne pourra plus jamais nous rassembler et qu'il ne reste plus le moindre souvenir de ceux-ci. La mémoire humaine n'est point infaillible. Les histoires se déformaient déjà au temps de ma jeunesse. Pourtant, il n'y a que dans ma tête que cette histoire ait survécut. Je fit un choix que je considérais être le bon, mais je n'avais nullement considéré toutes les peines qu'il m'apporterait. Il y a tant d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis le premier jour de ma vie et, également, depuis celui que je considère comme étant le dernier. Tant de créatures se sont éteintes sous mes yeux pour ne laisser qu'un vague souvenir que l'on défini comme étant de simple légendes et des mythes que seul les enfants croient encore. La terre elle-même s'est transformée sous mes yeux et il ne reste plus la moindre trace de ce paysage qui fut témoin du commencement de cette histoire. Si le chant de l'océan ne venait pas jusqu'à mes oreilles à toutes les nuits, je croirais que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que toute cette histoire n'eut jamais lieu. Pourtant il revient me tourmenter à toutes les nuits me rappelant ce que j'ai abandonné et ceux que j'ai perdu. Je savais, avant même de commencer cette quête, que nous devrions, un jour ou l'autre, être séparés. Hélas, j'ignorais tout ce que je perdrais à ce moment.

Le monde à tellement changé. La Terre n'est pas la seule à n'être que le pâle reflet de ce qui composait notre planète à son commencement. L'eau n'a plus la même couleur ni même la même odeur. Même l'air n'est plus la même. Les plantes ont cessé de croître comme au temps de mon peuple, pourtant, nul ne se soucient de leur disparition. Je comprend à présent les raisons pour lesquelles il nous fallait partir. si cet endroit ne me rappellerait pas tant tout ce que j'y ait perdu, peut-être aurais-je put vivre dans les terres immortelles, dont l'entrée nous avait été accordée, hélas tel ne fut pas mon destin car je choisi de reprendre le mer une dernière fois.

Il est étrange de se faire à l'idée que nous somme le dernier de ceux qui ont connu les temps de la paix et de la guerre. Que partout où nous posons les yeux, il ne reste plus aucune trace du courage des hommes, que la lignée des rois à prit fin depuis si longtemps que nul ne peut croire en leur retour et que les hobbits, les nains et toutes les autres créatures n'en forment plus qu'une seule à présent.

Comment ce seraient-ils sentis s'ils avaient sut que leur descendance ne mènerait qu'à la ruine de notre peuple. Comment dois-je me sentir alors que je sais pertinemment que nul ne se souviendra de ce que je fut et de ce que je suis devenu. Comment dois-je me sentir alors que je sais qu'après mon départ, il ne restera plus le moindre souvenir du sacrifice de ceux de mon peuple et particulièrement de ceux que j'ai apprit à aimer.

* * *

Alors qu'il était assis dans un parc, dans une ville qu'il avait apprit à connaître, mais qui continuait à demeurer rempli de mystère pour lui, les gens continuaient leur route sans ne porter guère d'avantage à lui. pourtant, quelque fois, des enfants venaient écouter ses étranges récits et presque tous c'étaient habitués à le voir roder dans le parc tel un vagabond qui n'avait d'autre foyer que celui des arbres.

«l'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter vient d'un monde plus ancien que tout ce que vous pourriez croire. À l'époque où le courage des hommes, la sagesses des elfes et l'entêtement des nains se côtoyaient et où chacun pouvait trouver la place qui lui revenait. L'histoire en question est celle d'un nain qui, malgré les différences qui opposait son peuple à celui des elfes, développa un lien très étroit avec l'un d'entre eux. Mais le lien qu'ils ont développé l'un et l'autre, fut plus fort que tout ce qui m'eut été donné de voir. Il y eut un temps où fit rage une longue et incessante guerre qui avait pour enjeu la liberté de chacun des peuples. Il se trouve qu'à cette époque, un objet d'une terrible puissance vint au mains d'un jeune homme qui aurait largement préféré rester hors de toute cette histoire. Peut-être, si le choix lui aurait réellement été offert, il aurait renoncer à cette tache qui venait également d'échouer entre ses mains. Il devait détruire cet objet. Hélas, le seul moment où il aurait put y renoncer, il comprit qu'il était le seul qui pourrait y parvenir sans que la guerre éclate au milieu des rangs de ceux qui combattaient encore pour la liberté. Pour l'accompagner furent désignés huit autres compagnons. Les trois premiers furent également de sa race et s'ils furent choisit ce fut pour l'amitié qui les liait à lui. Un magicien et deux hommes, l'un du nord et l'autre du sud furent également choisi. Les deux derniers furent désigner pour représenter deux autres peuples concernés les elfes et les nains. Depuis nombre d'années une guerre incessante régnait entre eux et aucun des deux peuples ne pouvait parvenir à accorder la moindre confiance à l'autre peuple. La coopérations de ces deux individus, malgré le rang qu'ils leur revenaient, demeurait un immense défi. De plus, l'histoire qui reliaient chacune de leurs familles n'aidaient en rien leur cause. Pourtant, au cour de leur quête, malgré la dissolution dont leur communauté fut témoin, les deux individus se rapprochèrent énormément.»

Il prit une pause et réfléchit aux mots qu'il devait prononcer. Ce n'était pas simplement une histoire qu'il leur racontait. Ce n'était pas seulement une amitié. C'était une vie. Une vie que nul n'avait put découvrir, dont il n'était plus que le dernier à en avoir le souvenir et dont il se faisait le devoir, à toutes les années, de raconter cette histoire à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre.

«Lorsque leur quête se termina, l'un des hommes devint roi, et accepta, par le fait même, de prendre sur ses épaules le sort de l'humanité. Le temps des hommes était venu et les elfes devaient gagner les terres immortelles. Pourtant, l'amour et l'amitié qui l'unissait au roi et au nain, le retint sur ces terres. Il ne put partir comme il l'aurait dut et cela, malgré l'appelle qui ne cessait de venir dans son cœur. Lorsque le roi perdit la vie, après un nombre d'années facilement enviable pour certain, et qu'avec son esprit le courage des hommes s'évanouit, il répondit enfin à l'appelle que lui lançait la mer. Depuis des années, il entendait son chant qui avait depuis bel gagné son cœur. Il revenait à toutes les nuits, tout comme elle continue à le faire encore maintenant que toute cette histoire est terminer et qu'il est revenu sur ces terres. Il savait que ce n'était nul son droit de permettre à un être mortel de pouvoir contempler les terres qui venaient peupler ses rêves, mais il le fit tout de même. Lorsque le bateau, qu'il avait lui même construit des ses mains d'archer, put enfin prendre la mer, il proposa à son grand ami d'effectuer un dernier voyage ensemble. Il ne savait pas le moindre du monde ce qui l'attendrait de l'autre coté et si seulement il y parviendrait.»

Alors qui rassemblait tout le courage qu'il y avait encore en lui pour retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues, il enchaînait le récit tel qu'il avait toujours fait à l'approche de cette date fatidique. Celle ou la terre avait cesser de tourner pour lui et que le temps s'était arrêter.

«Malgré toutes ces craintes, ils furent accueillit sur les terres immortelles comme s'il y avait toujours été attendu. Les dieux eux-mêmes les accueillirent comme s'ils avaient été des leurs. Hélas, les années passèrent. Malgré la vie incroyablement longue qui fut offerte au nains, ils ne purent vivre éternellement. Pas même celui qui était considéré aussi dignement que les elfes les plus nobles qui soit. Il vit son ami devenir de plus en plus faible à chaque jours, requérant aux dieux de lui accorder la chance d'offrir à son ami une vie égale à la sienne. Malgré toutes ces années passer en terre du milieu, ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il pouvait constater les ravages que peuvent faire l'âge. Probablement aurait-il laisser son ami vivre ainsi pendant des années encore, demandant une année de plus pour la vie de son ami, si, un jour, il ne lui aurait pas lui-même demander de lui accorder la chance de partir. «Vous m'avez donner beaucoup plus que vous ne le penser» répondit faiblement le nain. «Le temps est venu pour moi, de retrouver nos anciens compagnons». «M'abandonnerez-vous ainsi, dans un monde où il n'y a ni joie ni peine?» lui demanda-t-il dans le faible espoir de le voir revivre. Puis, les deux se regardèrent longuement et ils surent que plus jamais ils n'auraient la chance de se voir ou de se parler. Ce qui les avait uni pendant toutes ces années était beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié. Et le fait de savoir que cela se terminerait aussi abruptement lui brisait le cœur. Alors, l'elfe, sans ne prononcer le moindre mot, comprit enfin la souffrance de celui qui se trouvait devant lui et il comprit que ce n'était que par sa faute qu'il y était rester.»

Alors qu'il continuait son récit, les gens s'était rassembler autour de lui comme s'ils partageaient également le douloureux fardeau qu'il gardait depuis toutes ces années. L'un d'entre eux semblait plus toucher que les autres. Il portait une veste bleu claire et des bottes jaune comme le soleil. Il se tenait au loin et écoutait passionnément le récit de l'homme. Il ne semblait pas plus étrange que les autre, bien qu'il lui semblait comprendre ce à travers quoi il était passé.

«Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que les pupilles des yeux de son ami disparaissent derrière ses paupières pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Alors que le corps fut transporté directement dans le palais de Mandos, les feuilles se mirent à tomber sur son passage et que la terre elle même sembla se briser sous ses pieds pour permettre à cet ami des elfes de retrouver l'endroit où son peuple avait été créé.»

FIN


End file.
